Ultra-wideband (UWB) includes technology having a bandwidth larger than 500 MHz or 25 percent of a center frequency. Contemporary interest exists in development of wireless versions of serial technologies, such as universal serial bus (USB), capable of UWB transmission rates due to the proliferation of USB-adapted devices in various computational and media systems.
A content source, referred to herein as simply a source, may comprise a computer system such as a laptop system, a set-top box adapted to receive television or other media programming, a DVD player, or any other apparatus adapted to transmit or otherwise convey content to a content sink, referred to herein simply as a sink. A sink may comprise, for example, an LCD display device, a plasma display panel, speakers, a hard drive, a printer, or other device adapted to output or otherwise utilize content received from a source mutually terminating a communication link therewith.